pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Attractions
The Attractions were an English backing band for the English new wave musician Elvis Costello between 1978 and 1986, and again from 1994 through 1996. They consisted of Steve Nieve(keyboards), Bruce Thomas (bass guitar), and Pete Thomas (drums). They also released one album (and two associated singles) as an independent entity (i.e., without Costello) in 1980. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Attractions# hide *1 History *2 Discography **2.1 Album **2.2 Single Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Attractions&action=edit&section=1 edit Backing for Costello's 1977 debut album was provided by American West Coast band Clover. Later in 1977, Costello formed his own permanent backing band, The Attractions, consisting of Steve Nieve (born Steve Nason; keyboards) from London, Bruce Thomas (bass guitar) from Stockton-on-Tees, and Pete Thomas (drums) from Sheffield. Bruce Thomas was the oldest group member (29 when he joined), with the most professional experience prior to being an Attraction. He had previously been a member of the band Quiver, who had released two albums on their own in 1971/72, as well as functioning as the backing band for several albums by The Sutherland Brothers. These albums were rather awkwardly credited to "The Sutherland Brothers and Quiver"; Thomas played on the early recordings credited to this group, including the minor American hit "(I Don't Want to Love You But) You Got Me Anyway", which peaked at No. 48 in 1973. He left the group before their biggest success, 1976's "Arms of Mary", a No. 5 UK hit and a No. 1 hit in many European countries. Thomas was also a member ofMoonrider for their lone album in 1975, and recorded as a session musician for Al Stewart in the early to mid-seventies. Pete Thomas, who was born the same month as Costello, had recorded one album as a member of Chilli Willi and the Red Hot Peppers. Only Nason, who had classical training, had never recorded or played with a rock band before. Just 19 when he joined the group, Nason gained the stage name "Steve Nieve" (pronounced as "naive") from Ian Dury; while Elvis Costello & The Attractions were playing a series of concerts with Dury before they recorded their first single, Nason innocently asked Dury "What's a groupie?" Dury immediately dubbed Nason "Steve Naive", and the name stuck (although the spelling was altered.) Elvis Costello and the Attractions made their recording debut with the March 1978 single "(I Don't Want To Go To) Chelsea". From there, the Attractions would back Costello on all of his albums and singles through 1984, with the exception of 1980s "New Amsterdam", a solo single recorded by Costello. In 1980, The Attractions would record an album of their own, entitled Mad About The Wrong Boy. The album featured original compositions by all three group members, and was produced byRoger Bechirian. Steve Nieve wrote the music for several songs under the pseudonym "Norman Brain"; for these songs, his then-girlfriend Fay Hart provided lyrics, leading to a writing credit of "Brain/Hart". The Brain/Hart composition "Single Girl" was released as the first single from the album, followed by the Nieve-composed "Arms Race" as the second single. Neither single charted. Guitarist Martin Belmont was briefly added to Attractions live line-up in 1981, but never recorded as an official member of the band. He did, however, make a guest appearance on the 1981 Elvis Costello and The Attractions single "From A Whisper To A Scream". Albums by Elvis Costello and The Attractions would appear regularly through 1984. On 1984's Goodbye Cruel World and its associated tour, The Attractions' keyboardist was billed as "Maurice Worm"; this is yet another pseudonym for Nason/Nieve. In early 1986, Costello would release the album King of America, billed to The Costello Show and made largely without the Attractions. The Attractions would play on only one track, as well as the non-LP B-side "Baby's Got A Brand New Hairdo", billed to "The Costello Show Featuring The Attractions". Later that same year Costello would reunite with The Attractions to record the album Blood & Chocolate, but this would prove to be the final Attractions release for several years. Growing antipathy between Costello and Bruce Thomas contributed to the Attractions' first split in 1986, and the rift was exacerbated by what Costello felt was his unflattering portrayal in Thomas' 1990 book The Big Wheel. Despite this, the original group reunited for several tracks on Costello's 1994 album Brutal Youth and toured together over the next two years. They recorded one further album as a group (1996's All This Useless Beauty) but split for good in 1996. Nieve and Pete Thomas continued to back Costello through various touring and recording lineups and as of 2011 are still members of his current backing group The Imposters. The split between Costello and Bruce Thomas appears permanent, however; Bruce made a brief appearance with his former bandmates when the group was inducted into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame in 2003, but when Costello was asked why Bruce did not play with them at the event, he reportedly replied, "I only work with professional musicians." Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Attractions&action=edit&section=2 edit For releases by Elvis Costello & The Attractions, please see the Elvis Costello discography. Albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Attractions&action=edit&section=3 edit *''Mad About The Wrong Boy'' (F-Beat Records, 1980) Singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Attractions&action=edit&section=4 edit *"Single Girl" b/w "Slow Patience" (F-Beat Records, 1980) *"Arms Race" b/w "Lonesome Little Town" (F-Beat Records, 1980) Category:Bands